Robin: Hero of Ylisse
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: Brave. Genius. Kind. These are merely a few words used to describe Robin, the woman who saved not only Ylisse but also the world from the threat of the Fell Dragon. However, there is one word that nobody will ever associate Robin with but more suitable than other words that people have ever used: Coward.
1. The Greatest Coward Ever Lived

**The Greatest Coward Ever Lived**

Very often, people will ask me something along the line of "What does it feel like, being one of Ylisse's greatest hero?" And very often as well, I am tempted to tell them what I really feel like; one big, embarrassed fraud.

I didn't ask for any of these. I didn't ask for my life to become a tale parents tell their children. I didn't ask for a museum to be built and named after me. And I sure as hell did _not_ ask to have a statue of me to be built, something that my _dear friend_ Maribelle is planning to do **(1)**.

It's not like I did anything special. Oh, I know how my story begins. How it was written that I, someone who had just recently lost my memory, decided to help the Shepherds in driving away a group of bandits that attacked Southtown. How with my tactics and skills, we managed to liberate the town in a short time and minimal losses **(2)**.

The truth is, I helped them because I was just trying to stay alive. Back then, I may be an amnesiac with only a few memories about my identity, but it didn't require a memory to know that I want to live as long as possible.

It might sound contractionary that despite trying to stay alive, I ran towards the source of danger a.k.a. something that can take my life. If you think about it though, it made sense; there was a possibility that there were bandits that were not in the town during the attack. So, I decided that sticking with the heavily-armed, heavily-armored guys (and a cute healer) to be in my best interest. Sure, it meant I would _definitely_ encounter a bandit. But since my chance of survival skyrocketed, it was a good price to pay.

As for my tactics and skills, well, I guess I am good enough considering that no Shepherd has died when I finished writing this memoir. But guys, we were fighting thieves and bandits. Even militia less-trained that us could take them out **(3)**.

With that settled, I believe it is the time to continue my explanation on just what kind of scoundrel I am.

After driving out the bandits, the Shepherds continued their journey towards Ylisstol. I decided to remain with them for the same reason for helping them drive out the bandits. We had a bear for dinner. Well, only Chrom and I as Lissa was complaining about how it smelled worse than old boots and Frederick ate none **(4)**.

* * *

I was awoken from my sleep by the earthquake that indicated the first appearance of Risen. When I first saw them, the first thing that came to mind was to get the hell out of there as fast as I can. Fortunately, I immediately decided that it was a bad idea because a) I didn't know whether I could be fast enough and b) that meant leaving the people that could protect me.

It seemed that lady luck was on our side that night because we received reinforcement from Sully, Virion, and "Marth" **(5)**. Afterward, we continued our journey towards Ylisstol.

When I found out that Chrom and Lissa are prince and princess of Ylisse, you have no idea how afraid I was for my life. While my amnesia meant that I didn't know the proper interaction between commoner and noble, I knew that some of my acts towards him were dreadful. I can already imagine myself being thrown into the dungeon and spend my entire life eating tasteless porridge and drinking dirty water before sleeping on the cold, hard stone floor.

You know, thinking back, despite suffering amnesia, I was (and still) quite creative with my imagination.

Anyway, it was a good thing that Chrom is a nice guy and doesn't care much about formality. Which meant I was saved from being thrown into the dungeon. I was then introduced to the Exalt and sister of Chrom and Lissa, Emmeryn (Naga blesses her soul). During the meeting, Chrom stated his intention of giving me the role of the tactician of the Shepherds.

You might be wondering, if I wanted nothing more than to ensure my own survival, then why I joined the Shepherds? Well, you guys have the benefit of hindsight. Back then, it was the most logical choice that I could make.

You see, I needed a source of income. There's no such thing as a free meal. On our way to Ylisstol, I discovered – to my horror – that most of my skills were geared towards warfare. Maybe I was a mercenary before I lost my memory, that could explain it **(6)**. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that mercenary is a dangerous line of work.

With that in mind, I needed to find the least dangerous work that I could get. And the position of the tactician of the Shepherds was the answer. Since the Shepherds were the personal militia of Chrom, I thought that they were some of the best individuals that the country could offer. I also believed that the battle at Southtown and the Risen were outliers than the norms since Phila (Naga blesses her soul) said that her Pegasus knights should've intercepted the brigands for the former and the undead basically came out of nowhere for the latter. This made me think that the daily activity of the Shepherds was more-or-less a peaceful patrol around the country.

I am sure I don't need to explain how wrong I was.

* * *

I was kind of scared when I met the early members for the first time. While they were indeed some of the best people that I ever know, considering our achievements, they had a problem projecting such an image. So, I panicked for a while, thinking that I just made a fatal decision.

Then, Chrom came and told us that the Shepherds next mission was to march to Regna Ferox and request an aid from the Khans. He said that the mission was strictly voluntary, but it sure as hell didn't feel like one for me. Almost everyone volunteered and those who didn't have a good reason for their decision. Since I had none, there was no choice for me except volunteering as well unless I wanted to become a pariah among the Shepherds. And if you want to survive among a group, _don't_ become a pariah!

That was why it was hard for me to sleep at that night. Making tactics that will ensure my survival while at the same time made me look willing to sacrifice myself for a fellow Shepherd was not easy to do. There was little point in surviving if you gain a reputation as a coward since your teammates will be more than willing to throw you at the wolves and I have no intention of becoming a martyr **(7)**.

My planning was interrupted by a knock on the door of my room. When I opened it, I saw the face of the leader of the Shepherds himself.

"Oh, Chrom. Is there something that I can help you with?" I asked.

"Nah, just wanting to make sure that you feel comfortable among us. I take it that there's no hindrance?" Chrom asked back.

"None at all."

Chrom diverted his eyes towards the table where I was planning the tactics. His eyes became wide for a while before he returned his attention to me.

"You already making tactics?" Chrom asked rather bewildered.

"Yeah, I know I don't know much about the terrains that we will meet on our march to Regna Ferox and my teammates are basically still strangers to me. But I don't see anything wrong with making them now, especially if they can save lives." _Especially_ if that life was mine, but of course I didn't say that.

"Just take it easy, Robin. I am sure there will be enough time for you to get more acquainted with others and to make better plans."

"I suppose you're right." I yawned not long after saying that. "Thanks for that, by the way. It makes me at ease and I can surely sleep now."

"No problem. If you need any help, just said so. We Shepherds are basically family."

"Especially between you and Lissa."

Chrom let out a little laugh when I pointed that out. Both of us gave our farewell before I closed the door. I then wasted no time in preparing my luggage, hanging my coat, and lying on the bed. I still remember the dream that I had that night; how we march to Regna Ferox without a hitch, being welcomed by the border guards after helping them with a small skirmish against bandits, and the khans granting the request because they have issues to solve with Plegia.

You know why I still remember that dream despite years have passed? Because what happened on the next day was nothing like that. Well, not really. But that's another matter entirely.

* * *

 _These notes were added by Marc of Ylisse, the beloved son of Ylisse's beloved tactician._

 _ **(1)**_ _: A year after the battle on the Fell Dragon's back, Maribelle planned a construction of a monument to celebrate the achievements of the Shepherds. The monument will include statues of the members of the Shepherds. There are rumors that my mother will do her best to make sure that the monument will never be built._

 _ **(2)**_ _: While no Shepherd was killed in the battle, the town's militia and several civilians were killed before their arrival. Thus, the battle couldn't be called "with no casualty."_

 _ **(3)**_ _: Indeed. The only reason the bandits managed to sack the town was that the militiamen were outnumbered by the bandits._

 _ **(4)**_ _: Years after this dinner, the Shepherds will have a severe problem in one of their missions. So severe that they were forced to eat their boots for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Only mother, sister, and I that didn't complain._

 _ **(5)**_ _: In case someone thinks that the Hero King was resurrected, "Marth" was actually Lucina the Elder. BTW, she's not the crown princess. That's Lucina the Younger._

 _ **(6)**_ _: Considering how my mother's history before meeting with the Shepherds was shrouded in mystery, her being a mercenary was a possibility. Likely as a source of income when she ran away from the Grimleal._

 _ **(7)**_ _: Funny how that turned out, huh?_

* * *

 **And the chapter is done.**

 **If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review, please!**


	2. Land of Fearless Fools

**Land of Fearless Fools**

As the Shepherds marched towards Regna Ferox, I was still brainstorming about the tactics that we would use. Chrom told me to relax for a bit and stated how he could read my face even if it was miles away.

He spoke a lie. There was no way he could read my face since I was looking down while wearing the hood of my coat **(1)**.

Like I said (or is it wrote?) in the previous pages, it was a hard task to make tactics where I can remain safe while at the same time makes me look like someone willing to risk my life for a fellow Shepherd. To be honest, by that point I already smoothed most of them. My attention was then directed at the priority of each Shepherd.

Basically, I was deciding which of them that I can use as meat shields.

Hey, I told you that I am not the hero that people often think about. I am a scoundrel who only cares about living to the next day. So, no. You won't get a sorry from me for calling the Shepherds "meat shields" **(2)**.

Chrom and Lissa, being the prince and princess of Ylisse, were definitely out of question. I needed them to survive to ensure my long-term survival. Frederick the Wary would be a bad choice as well. He might figure out my cowardice and got me thrown into the dungeon or worse, giving me the first seat on the frontline. Maribelle wasn't a good option either due to being a daughter of a duke. For Sumia…I rather not take my chance with a klutz.

That left me with Stahl, Vaike, Sully, Miriel, and Virion. Stahl is…average. As in really, really, _ridiculously_ average. Why, if such a position existed, I believe he could be the god of averageness. So, if he got killed, nothing of value would be lost. But his averageness also meant that he wouldn't be a reliable shield. Which brought me to Vaike, our friendly-neighborhood barbarian **(3)**. His strength meant that he would last long in a fight; long enough for me to find a cover where I can stay until the fight is over. However, while Vaike was dumb, he was far from being an idiot. If he survived, he might question the situation. Sully was, to put it simply, female Vaike in my opinion about her at that time. Miriel, I would give her 50/50. She's brilliant, but common sense was (and still is) not her strongest forte. I wouldn't even bother with Virion since he was an archer. Not a good meat shield material.

In the end, I deduced that I had four meat shields that I can use **(4)**. Admittedly, I didn't count other people that followed us like the cooks, medics, and others. But since they would immediately cut down in a fight, it was like using paper as a shield.

So far so good, I guess.

* * *

I decided not to write about the battle at the Northroad because it wasn't important in my opinion. Plus, what I am about to write will hopefully give enough insight into what happened during the battle.

The battle lasts longer than what most people would expect. While there were less than two dozen of Risen, they were spread wide and some were actually hidden. Thus, when the battle was over, the sun almost sank at the horizon, forcing us to camp not long after.

When night fell and dinner was served, the Shepherds were assembling near a bonfire. As I enjoyed the warm meal that Sumia had made, Vaike commented about the battle.

"Ya know, the Vaike have just realized something." The man said as he scratched his head.

"Hmm?" Sully got curious.

"Maybe it's only me, but the Vaike noticed that Chrom spent less time fighting than usual back then."

After he said what was in his mind, the Shepherds began to talk among them. Knowing that I would get involved in the conversation, I predicted the possible questions that would be asked and answers for them.

"Indeed. Milord tends to get himself into problems, thus making me vigilantly watching him. I can see what you mean, Vaike." Frederick said.

"I am not that bad!" Chrom retorted though it sounded more like a whine. "Anyway, Robin, what makes it different?"

"What do you mean?" I asked back, though I can guess what he meant.

"Well, back in Southtown, I played part in most of the fight. Same thing during our first encounter with the Risen. So, why this time, I got secluded?"

"Because…you see…"

"It's because Chrom and I are royalty, right?" Lissa offered the answer. I merely nodded in response.

"Oh." Chrom played with his food for a while before speaking. "I appreciate your attempt, Robin. But it's fine. Just do to me what you did with me during the Southtown and the first encounter."

Easy for you to say. It would be my head that would be put on the chopping block if something happens to you!

"But…"

"I have to agree with Milord, Robin." Frederick interrupted. "While I don't want any danger to happen to him as well, I also know it's important for Lord Chrom to have field experience with danger, so to say. Same thing with Lady Lissa."

"That's right. The Vaike has personal experience fighting against Chrom. Trust me, it would be very hard to get him killed." Vaike said.

"Yeah. No bandit can ever hope to even spill his blood." Sully added.

"Captain is the best fighter in our group, Robin. No need to worry too much." Sumia said.

"I never see the Captain loss." Stahl said.

"According to my calculation, with Captain Chrom's records as a basis, the possibility of him being killed in combat is below 5%." Miriel said as she fixed her glasses.

Thanks, guys. I'll make sure to note down your statements. That way, if I got my head on the chopping block, you guys will be accompanying me.

"I'll give it a try." I said as I shrugged.

"Good. That battle is more than enough to tell us that we're going to need as many experienced fighters as possible against the Risen." Chrom stated.

"Yeah. The Vaike still remember that particular Risen." Vaike said as he shivered. "Cut off both of its arms and the damn thing decided to headbutt me. Not even spending a sec' to check its limbs."

"It is indeed problematic. The lack of ability to feel pain will catch many people off guard. Even if they're already informed, the heat of the battle might make them forget about that important fact and cost them their lives." Miriel stated.

Yep. I am going to need more bodies between me and Risen.

"That means the alliance between Ylisse and Ferox will be crucial, right?" I asked.

"Correct. The people of Ferox are known as fearsome fighters in the entire continent. Because Risen problems start to spread to the north, the Feroxi will be more than willing to start a preemptive strike against the living undead through an alliance with the Halidom. Plus, it's hard for Feroxi to say no towards a good fight."

"Hopefully, the alliance will also deter further incursion from Plegia." Added Chrom. "There are also strengthening the relationship between us, which is always a good thing."

Do you want to know a secret? I managed to find out a darker side of the alliance between the Halidom of Ylisse and Regna Ferox. You see, the population of Ylisse has a disdain for fighting, thus only maintaining a minimal number of soldiers defend the country. So, how was it that Ylisse, who during the reign of Exalt Emmeryn, spent most of their time and money in rebuilding itself, managed to win in a war against Plegia – and later Valm – who had spent most of their time and money in military matters?

If you said, the Shepherds and my tactics, well, you only answered half of it right. No matter how good my tactics are, I need competent men to execute them properly and no matter how strong and skillful each Shepherd is, we can still be defeated by being outnumbered.

The other half of the answer is the warriors of Ferox. The majority of the allied forces were composed of Feroxi warriors. This also meant that the majority of the casualties on our side were Feroxi. Which meant to protect itself, Ylisse put foreigners on the frontline while most of their own population remain safe **(5)**.

You have to praise the Halidom to make such a genius plan **(6)**.

* * *

Now that the dark secret has been revealed, let's return to the Shepherds' adventure into the cold, harsh land of Ferox.

When we arrived at the Longfort, it was spring. Yet Ferox still has an abundance of snow, indicating that the country was still experiencing winter. No wonder Ferox is known for its harsh condition.

I was waiting alongside the rest of the Shepherds as Chrom and Frederick talked with the guards on the fort. Many of us were unused by the harsh weather and was now trying to get as many heats as possible.

I was thinking about creating a fire with my magic when I noticed something strange. The guards on the fort were mobilizing and there seemed to be an intense conversation between a Feroxi woman in heavy armor and Chrom. I noticed that Miriel was seeing the same thing and decided to approach her.

"Do you know what is happening?" I asked.

"I am not sure. Though from what I get, it seems that there's a disagreement between the Feroxi guard captain and our captain. There's a possibility that we're going to be denied an entry and will be forced to return."

What?! No way! We have been encountering danger after danger in order to get here. Admittedly, said dangers were only a few times encounter with bandits and Risen. But those were one encounter too many for my taste **(7)**!

So, I decided to do the most sensible thing; I marched towards where Chrom and Frederick were and decided to share a piece of my mind with that captain.

"Hey, you!" I shouted as I pointed at the woman, catching the attention of surrounding people. "You're the one in charge here?"

"That's is correct. To whom I am speaking with?" The captain asked.

"This is our tactician, Captain Raimi. Her name's Robin." Chrom said before I can speak a word. "Robin, this is the captain of the Longfort, Raimi."

"Your tactician, huh?"

"Yes, I am. I heard that there's a disagreement between us that could result in us not being allowed to enter Regna Ferox." I said with frustration rather clear in my voice.

"Do you think I will let a group of brigands enter my country?" Raimi stated as she raised her eyebrow.

I turned my attention towards Chrom before looking at the rest of the Shepherds. With the exception of Vaike, none of us look like a brigand. Heck, Chrom's appearance basically screamed "rich" and "powerful."

"Really? Brigands?! Do any of us look like brigands to you?! Look at his clothing! Look at his armor! Don't you think us coming from Ylisse makes more sense?" I exclaimed as I pointed at Chrom and Frederick.

"Robin!" Chrom said with a stern voice.

Normally, I would be more diplomatic in this kind of situation to ensure a higher chance of success. But I guess the cold was making me unable to think properly.

In response to my outburst, Raimi took out something from her pocket. She extended it – a telescope – and looked at Chrom, Frederick, and then me. She put her telescope back and gave a rather unsettling smile.

"It seems that you being an envoy of Ylisse makes more sense. However, there's one big problem with that." Raimi stated rather amused.

"And that is…?" I replied rather impatiently.

"The fact that you're wearing the coat of Grimleal high priest."

After she said that, I looked at the coat that I have been wearing this entire time. Now that she mentioned it, it did look like something someone with a high rank would wear, like a high priest. I also noticed the venom in her voice when she said "Grimleal." Is that a name of a notorious group of outlaws?

"The plan would be perfect if not for your coat. But I guess you're not in your right mind because of the could and the fact that we killed your fellow priest just a week ago." Raimi said before her face turned serious. "Men, attack!"

Before she could finish her order, I already ran back towards the Shepherds with Chrom and Frederick. When we arrived, I was only able to take a breath or two before someone grabbed me by the shirt. That person was Frederick.

"Is what she said is true?" Frederick said with voice promising pain if I answered wrong.

"W-What?" I said back.

"Is it true? The coat that you're wearing belongs to a Grimleal high priest?"

"I…I don't k-know. I told y-you that I-I don't remember m-much-h about my past." I started to fear for my life.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did he just say 'Grimleal'?" Vaike said surprised.

"A load of dung, I tell you. Are you seriously have no idea what Grimleal is?" Frederick said without a care about what Vaike had just said.

"F-Frederick, please, l-let go!"

"Answer me!"

"PLEASE!"

"Frederick, that's enough. Let go of Robin!" Chrom interjected.

"Milord, it is very important that…"

"I said let her go! Now!"

Frederick was hesitating for a while. In the end, he let go of my shirt and I immediately walked away from him. Gods, that was one of the scariest experiences that have ever happened to me.

"You're alright?" I looked at the one asking the question and saw that it was Chrom. He looked to be worried about my condition.

"Well…neither yes…or no…is sufficient…err…"

"It's fine. No need to answer." Chrom said before focusing at the Shepherds. "Alright, I know you all have questions in your minds. But I ask you to keep it until we deal with the more important issue, namely the Feroxi guards."

Was it too late to retreat now? Of course, it was. When do I ever get that lucky?

"Robin, we need a plan now. The sooner the better." Chrom said.

No need to tell me, Your Highness.

The plan involved double subversion. One group will attack one side of the fort with another attacking another side. With the guards being distracted by the two-front attack, Sumia and Chrom will ride the Pegasus and once they arrived at Raimi's position, he will challenge her to a duel.

I knew how stupid this plan was. The Feroxi guards were more experience than the Shepherds. They were willing to kill us while we need to spill no blood to ensure that an alliance was still possible after this fiasco ended. And most of all, the success of the plan rested in Chrom winning the duel against Raimi.

Unfortunately, that was the only plan that even has a chance to succeed.

When we were discussing which one belongs to which group, it was the first time I found out about another member of the Shepherds; Kellam. By the gods, how could none of us notice that a heavily-armored guy was with us this whole time? More importantly, how _he_ managed to do it?

By the way, thanks to that event, I am still wondering to this day whether Kellam will be a good meat shield or not. While yes, he's the most heavily-armored guy among the Shepherds, he's also the one that people tend to forget. And that includes the enemies. They might go straight towards me, forgetting the Kellam is with me.

Back to the plan, the Shepherds were split into three groups; Sumia and Chrom, Kellam and I, and the rest of the Shepherds. The last group would be the first to attack, followed by mine to distract the remaining guards, and finally, Sumia and Chrom would fly towards Raimi and challenged her for a duel.

I really wish that was the last time I risked my life like that.

We couldn't split the two groups evenly because the Feroxi has the number advantage. With most of us attacking one side, they would defend it with most of their men as well. The remaining would be distracted by Kellam and me.

I believe you can guess why I chose to be with Kellam.

Now, let's go to the battle itself.

The main group, which was composed of most of the Shepherds, rushed out. A horn blared and the figures on the wall started to scramble. Virion and Miriel went towards the tree line and took a refuge there due to the protection that it offered. Both of them suppressed the Feroxi archers on the top of the wall, allowing the rest of their group to engage the Feroxi guards without fear of arrow.

After a while, Chrom gave the signal and both Kellam and me rushed to the other side. When we were halfway to our destination, the remaining guards finally spotted us and immediately rushed towards the side that we were about to attack. Just as expected, Raimi was left practically alone.

As the Feroxi archers lose their arrows towards us, Kellam raised his big shield to protect us from them. When the volley ended, I used my fire tome and sent a fire at the archers. They ducked and managed to avoid getting themselves burned.

Not so much for the shed behind them.

The archers soon noticed the burning building behind them and went to panic. They ran around and yelled at each other, demanding water to put down the flame. The other soldiers were confused with the situation; whether they should focus on the flame or us.

"Hmm, no wonder you're our tactician, Robin. One attack and most of the opponents are incapacitated. Well, technically at least since they can still move. Just too focused with the flame." Kellam commented. "Hopefully I don't confuse you."

"N-No. I get what you're trying to say." I replied, deciding not to mention that it was an accident. "Anyway, we still have some opponents to take care of."

Kellam nodded in response and we resumed our rush towards our destination; one of the stairways of the Longfort. When we saw two Feroxi guards descending, we increased our speed. During that, I realized something when I compared Kellam's size with that of the stairway.

"Kellam, blocked the stair with your shield! Don't care about anything else!" I shouted.

"What?" He replied, rather surprised by the suggestion.

"Just do what I said."

The heavily-armored guy managed to block the stairway before the Feroxi guards finished can reach the end of the stair. It seemed that Kellam finally got my plan as he hunkered down placed his shield in front of him, making him looked like some kind of metallic turtle.

A Feroxi guard swung his sword on Kellam's massive shield, only for it to bounced off. He tried to do it again, only to receive the same result. Frustrated, he yelled at the archers above to do something, with them replying that they still need to take care of the fire.

Oh, speaking about the fire, somehow it got bigger than earlier. Just what did they put in that shed?

At this moment, I realized that the guards on our side were either busy with the fire or being blocked by Kellam. A smile started to form on my face as I realized that at this very moment, I am _not_ in danger and can relax. It seemed that I made the right decision in partnering with Kellam.

That is, until the frustrated Feroxi guards decided to stop attacking Kellam and instead went to the top of the wall and threw whatever they could get their hands on towards me **(8)**.

So much for relaxing.

A horn blew through the air. Immediately the guards stopped their attempt at stoning me and looked towards the source of the horn. The guards that responsible for the fire also did the same, though by that time the fire was almost gone.

Another horn blew through the air. Slowly, all of the Feroxi guards lowered their weapons and raised their hands.

"Is that a surrender call?" Kellam asked in his muffled voice thanks to his helmet.

"I think so." I replied.

I could hear a yelling in the distant. Someone then yelled as well, this time closer. One of the nearby guards then repeated the yelling, which turned out to be an order.

"Lay your arms, brothers, and sisters! We have been bested! Stay your hands! The captain has willed it!"

Thank gods. The danger was finally over!

I wanted nothing more than to let myself fell to the ground and screamed in joy for surviving this battle. However, I have a reputation to keep. So instead, I merely brushed off my coat and walked towards Kellam.

"I am going to check our leader. I'll meet you back with others, Kellam." I said as I walked passed him. The guy merely nodded in response.

I took the stairway and tried to ignore the charred remain of the shed that I had burned. Some of the guards gave me a dirty look, which I ignored completely. Hey, you guys tried to take my life. Don't complain if I only decided to burn your building!

The first thing that I noticed when I get closer was Sumia's Pegasus. I looked at the rider and found her to be out of her breath. She gave me a wave, which I kindly reply.

Hmm, I wonder what kind of hijinks that happened earlier?

When I looked at the duo captain, I saw Chrom talking with Raimi while the woman was having her wounds being tended by a healer. Blood dripped from her nose and her right eye was red with the surrounding skin being discolored.

"Captain Raimi…" I said with venom dripping from my voice. I couldn't help it, OK? _She_ was the woman responsible for making me having to risk my life, something that I tend to not take well.

Seriously, is it too hard to simply sit down and talk our way out?

She looked at me and gave a crooked smile as I approached.

"And here's the mastermind behind this whole plot. Pretty good tactics for a Plegian turncoat."

Plegia was the name of the country at the west of Ylisse. To say that both countries hate each other to the point of death is like saying the sun is rather warm.

I was confused when she called me a Plegian. Didn't she call me Grimleal earlier? Then, I slowly put the puzzle pieces together and realized that there was a connection between Grimleal and Plegia.

Needless to say, I immediately lashed out at her.

"You bitch! Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused today because of your stupidity?! Furthermore, thanks to your words, now my team – _my entire team_ – is deciding on…"

I stumbled as Chrom immediately put a space between Raimi and me.

"Robin, that's enough! The fighting is over." Chrom stated sternly.

"Do you have any idea what kind of danger she just put us through? And do you remember how other Shepherds looked at me when they found out that I am a Plegian and Grimleal, at least according to this woman?"

" _Those_ will be discussed later." Chrom's tone left no room for objection. "I apologize for the behaviors of my cohort. It seems that tempers are still high from the battle."

"Save it, Your Highness. It's fully deserved." Raimi replied as she waved her hand lazily. "In any case, words have been sent to my Khan about your arrival. Once I finish here I'll organize my men and leave orders for my lieutenant. Allow me to escort you to the capital as an act of apology on my part. The Khan will meet you much faster if I bring you in person."

"That would be appreciated. In the meantime, take as much time as you need. I'd like to put this skirmish behind us and start anew."

"Thank you. I'll come for you as soon as I am set."

Raimi looked at me for a while before nodding her head. I retreated with Chrom and followed him towards the stairway.

"So, about _those_?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Chrom was nervous as well. He scratched his head before continuing. "It will be a long one. That I can assure you."

Great. Just what I need; a bunch of teammates that were suspicious of me. As you know, we managed to settle the situation. But back then, I was so afraid that I was considering making a resignation letter and deserting the Shepherds. The only thing worse than an enemy is a friend that hate you because you won't be able to predict when they're going to stab a knife on your back.

* * *

 _These notes were added by Morgan of Ylisse, the favorite daughter of Ylisse's favorite tactician._

 _ **(1)**_ _: Yeah, the coat of Grimleal high priest is big enough to do hide your expression._

 _ **(2)**_ _: Despite treating the Shepherds as her "meat shields," it always surprised me that all of them are still alive when Mom's wrote her memoirs. Something smells fishy if you ask me…_

 _ **(3)**_ _: Barbarian refers to how Vaike looks, not his class._

 _ **(4)**_ _:_ _She forgot about Kellam_ _. Never mind, she noticed him in the end._

 _ **(5)**_ _: I won't say that to, well, many Ylisseans, to be honest. They might still alive, but many have their lives ruined._

 _ **(6)**_ _: I think it's more that Yllise doesn't realize the "unfortunate" implication of the alliance with Regna Ferox. Though I won't put it pass some of the people in the royal court. Plus, I don't think the Feroxi will mind since they love good fighting._

 _ **(7)**_ _: For Mom, the acceptable and tolerated number of encounters with danger is zero._

 _ **(8)**_ _: They threw things rather than borrowing the bows of their archers is because you need years of training to use a bow properly._

* * *

 **And this chapter is finally done.**

 **For those wondering, yes, this story is based on Ciaphas Cain (HERO OF THE IMPERIUM) stories. Though I am no Sandy Mitchell, so I have doubt about the quality of my story.**

 **If you have a question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review, please!**


End file.
